


The First

by llama_at_221b



Series: Johnlock Ficlets 2017-2018 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Faunlock, Ficlets, M/M, Music, Sherlock's Violin, a dark forest, can't stop me, faun!John, i'm cackling evilly, i've done something, johnlock au, nehehe, nehehehehehee, nehehhehehehehhehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llama_at_221b/pseuds/llama_at_221b
Summary: The beginning of a collection of ficlets for you guys. This one is a Faun!John AU because I love him so much. To Bob+Time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AUs galore!! Each ficlet will be dedicated to somebody different. Also, most of these with be smutty/mature. Not this one though. This one is just suggestive as all hell.
> 
> This ficlet is dedicated to: Bob+Time. If you want your name on one of my ficlets, just tell me!

A text sent. Sherlock was on his way to an obscure little town to solve a case. Mycroft was nosy, as usual. Sherlock hefted his violin case and small overnight bag off the train, fully prepared for however many nights it took.

He walked down the path, suspicious of this place. It was getting dark, and the locals told stories of creatures. Not that Sherlock believed them. Not at all. 

He heard a sound, chilling notes being played in the crisp twilight. He turned his head, to an alcove between two trees, where a small man played a pan flute, seated cross-legged.

Wait, no.

Scratch that.

Faun.

A small faun with golden hair played the pan flute, cross-legged on the forest floor. Sherlock knew the lore around these creatures, knew they were dangerous if you didn’t play the right cards.

He flicked open his violin case, lifting the instrument and stepping closer to the creature, who didn’t stir from his position. Sherlock lifted the bow, and played along in harmony to the faun’s melody.

The faun’s lashes fluttered open, revealing dark, crystal-clear blue eyes that signified his immortality. He played along with the detective, notes intermingling, melodies twining together. Sherlock was surprised he’d been tolerated this long, let alone that he was playing a tune - nay, creating beautiful artwork through music - with a faun. They were supposed to be stories told to young children.

The faun rose, and Sherlock watched as he balanced on cloven hooves, peacefully playing his pan flute with a hint of a smile on his night-darkened lips. Sherlock’s tune spiked. The faun followed along, dripping down through octaves.

If it were possible, Sherlock would have said the faun was seducing him through his musical talent. Humans so rarely got to see these creatures, rarely told the tale afterwards. But Sherlock’s concentration had yet to waver.

The faun played a lilting, questioning quintuplet of notes, and Sherlock found himself nodding in confirmation, for the music wasn’t just music. 

It was a conversation, the most intimate kind. The faun had asked him if he were harmless, though any faun could end a human instantly. 

Sherlock did not know how to ask the faun through music, and was hesitant to do anything that might be seen as violent or aggressive. He was in a precarious situation. 

He must have looked pensive, for the faun smiled, like cooled honey, and set down the flute. Sherlock let his bow drag across a string or two as he set it down. 

The faun smiled again, and it was warmer this time. Like sweet sunbeams. One of his goat-like ears flicked. Sherlock wanted to know if he had a tail.

The faun lifted a hand to the human’s face, brushing back dark curls. Then, in a voice like burnt caramel and pine trees in summer, he hummed, “Do you know the price of making music with a faun?”

Sherlock shook his head, mesmerized.

The faun laughed lightly, and it was like stars twinkling. “Poor human.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bit long, but then again I never was any good at short-form writing. Should have started with something easier. Ah well.
> 
> Hope you liked it! Unfortunately, there is no real smut.


End file.
